Edslow
Importance Edslow is economically important to Ludia; its vineyards are one of the largest, and many unique flora and fauna exist in its proximity. Population Approximately 1,200 Country Ludia Races Importance Edslow is a logging village that is somewhat densely populated despite its small size. Edslow supplies neighboring towns with lumber, among other natural resources. Due to its proximity to the Ahm Fen, it is also a hotspot for herbs and specimens to be procured. Edslow has a variable history but has always been a source of natural resources, especially up until, and after, the Swarm Wars. That conflict shunted many from the village and it is still recovering. Since that excursion, Edslow has been plagued with marauding brigand attacks. Geography The village of Edslow is the closest Ludian territory to Fulris, and is often part of mercantile trade routes that move from Krasten, Fulris, Edslow, and then back. It is about eight hour of travel between Edslow and Fulris, and most of a day's foot travel to Krasten. Notable Establishments & Landmarks The Tiger's Den A large combat training facility that has taken root after the Swarm Wars. The head instructor is a woman by the name of Tremalin Fiaerwak. It has several shops inside that have been absorbed over the years. The facility is public, and takes up about a third of the village Stripes A brothel of sorts, it serves the famous Edslow white wine, Traibe, which is prepared with the wing of a moth crushed into the drink (the species is an important pollinator of the vineyard, and is sweet to the taste, as the larva feeds on the grapes). Stripes is discounted to trainees, but welcomes outsiders. Black Fang The actual training yard. All manner of training is conducted, from archery to pikesmanship, to hand-to-hand combat. It holds a bi-annul tournament where Ludians are permitted to compete for a monetary prize. The training yard is named after the Black Fang group—composed of the five instructors who teach at the Tiger's Den. Tall Grass Vineyard The acclaimed vineyard that produces Traibe. It is heavily guarded, and is one of the major sources of income for the village. It is large, and must be combed for Monstrous Spiders, lest a colony set up a nest overnight and make harvesting dangerous for workers. Mazzli Winery The wine-processing plant, and the place where the owner, Thomas Mazzli, does business. It is well-known that he has arachnophobia, due to a childhood incident where he stumbled upon a Monstrous Spider, was bitten, and almost died from the poison. The Välgraven Estate This is where Zamiel Välgraven, and his father Magister Eduar Välgraven, used to live before the former went to officer school, and the latter prior to being stationed in Krasten. Long time friend Tremalin tends to Zamiel's natural specimens, both plant and animal, and has for ten years. The estate is the nicest house in Edslow, and has had several high-ranking military members as guests, much to the chagrin of Zamiel and his studies. Lumber Mill South Located in the south of the village, lumber is cut and hauled here, where it is usually bought in bulk by the Ludian military. Wishful Thinking Now a general magical items emporium. It still carries its old stock of healing herbs and spell components. There is an underground tunnel system that was built at first, as a refuge in the event the village was overrun. It is now a complex storage alcove, which has been overrun by many of the specimens that were stored alive. The tunnel system is maintained by a jovial and carefree Sorcerer by the name of Pent, who knows Zamiel personally, as he supplied him with many a specimen before going off to officer school. The Outpost A hurriedly constructed wooden outpost that was abandoned before it was finished. Vagabonds and squatters will hole up there sometimes, as do criminals. It is a medium-sized building missing its roof. Honeyrock A rock formation two hours east of Edslow that is infested with Gaint Wasps. The hive is reportedly small, and the creatures rarely get close to Edslow.